


Arcade

by Gunschute



Series: Crossroads Collections [11]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Drabble, Holoforms, M/M, but here, like obnoxiously so, really old, they both tend to switch around in my headcanons, this is old, yes they're female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunschute/pseuds/Gunschute
Summary: How do you help a stressed out Wrecker relax? For starters, get them off the base. Then, challenge them.





	Arcade

**Author's Note:**

> This is like. Years old at this point. I wrote it for someone's birthday. But before I officially lose it to some accident or something happening with my phone, I decided to put it somewhere I can for sure find it. Movie inconsistences and such ahead.

"A'ight, ya gotta stop that." Crosshairs had been seated up on one of his shorter perches, looking over his sniper rifle to make sure she was looking pretty and transforming at her highest speed. That is before Roadbuster's pacing down below him had officially distracted him. He didn't pay it much mind until the emerald Wrecker had been back and forth in front of the hangers entrance who knows how many times for seven minutes straight.

"Stop wot." Crosshairs' words had stopped the race car in his tracks, prompting the Wreckers' leader to turn and look up at him. The paratrooper was frowning down at the darker green mech. He could pretty much figure what was going on in the other's head.

"That," he didn't clarify in the least, before grinning and sliding off his perch, landing smoothly on the ground as if it hadn't been a good distance up. Before his sparkmate could get too annoyed off his shitty answer (if one could even call it that), Crosshairs had grabbed one of Roadbuster's servos in both of his own and given it a soft squeeze. "Okay s' now it's officially yer day off from stressin' yer dumbass off. Yer comin' wit meh."

"Ye can't jus' do somethin' like that," Despite his objection, Crosshairs could sense his mate's curiosity- and weariness. He didn't trust him? Well... the Corvette could hardly blame him for that.

"Too late Ah jus' did. C'mon, dun' be a fraggin' stick in th' mud Ah gotta idea." The brighter mech had given a soft tug to the Impala's arm before releasing his hand, stepping back and transforming, already driving off towards the nearest human civilization.

Roadbuster was tempted to stay back because most of Crosshairs' ideas ended in trouble. But he knew his overthinking was really starting to eat him alive— could anything worse happen at this point? With an irritated sigh, the Wrecker transformed and followed after the Stingray, who'd slowed down and waited for him. "Where we goin'?"

"You'll see," The grin Crosshairs would have had was all too evident in his tone, "Jus' be patient an' try ta free yer mind, babe."

The Wreckers had moved back into their original base of operation- Cape Canaveral's Air Force base. Far, far away from human civilization honestly.They liked it that way, humans were annoying. That made the drive long, and let Roadbuster's processor wander in curiosity. But no matter how often he pried, Crosshairs had refused to tell him where they were heading.

When the Impala's patiences had finally worn out completely, he was about to call the Corvette out on wasting his time.Only the complaint didn't leave his vocoder as Crosshairs had finally pulled into a parkinglot and parked himself. And as silly as a gun decked out racecar would look parked beside the other, he joined him.Trying to figure out why the hell he'd bring him here.

"... Okay now what." Roadbuster angled his mirror just before Crosshairs driver side door opened, holoform exiting with a small purse clutched in her hand.

The holoform flashed a grin, jabbing her thumb behind her and towards a sign for an arcade. "Now ya follow me an' we play some games." She held the purse up. "Ah borrowed some money, so we ain't gonna run into issues like that."

Borrowed probably translated to somehow managed to steal, and the Wrecker could only sigh as his engine switched off, holoform activating and leaving his alt. "Ye get fifteen minutes ta convince meh ta stay."

The paratrooper's holoform perked up, a wide grin spreading across her face as she turned and made her way towards the arcade's entrance with Roadbuster's holoform trailing after her. The faux blonde stopped and held the door open for the other, letting the Wreckers' leader enter in first and look around.

It was a weekday, and it showed from the fact that the place wasn't packed. There were still a decent sum of people, and there was competitive banter and friendly chatter that could be heard even before the door had been opened. The brunette crossed her arms, stopping once a few steps in, eyes looking around in annoyance at how many people were actually there. But Crosshairs grabbed her arm, tugging her in further and through a group of teenagers, only to finally reach her target.

The blonde grinned wide, a glint of mischievous in her eyes as she picked up a plastic red gun that was attached to a game via a cord, shoving it into the other female's chest and holding it there until she took it.

"What th' 'e—" Roadbuster started to ask, before the other cut him off as their holo picked up the blue gun.

"Ya know how ya always accused meh of lyin' bout killin' more 'cons than ya?" Crosshairs used her gun to gesture to the game that it was connected to, "Play wit' meh. Ah'll show ya Ah can kill more people than ya."

Roadbuster looked down to the red qun in his holoform's hand, then back up to his mate's holoform. They seemed eager to play the game against him. Actually... they seemed smug. As if convinced they'd win.

With a smirk slowly forming across her face, the Wrecker's holoform turned to the game, glancing to her companion from the corner of her eyes. "Oh, yer on. But yer gonna be sad when ye lose."

A bemused laugh escaped the blonde as she pulled out what was needed, inserting it into the machine (Crosshairs already had tokens? Why was Roadbuster even surprised). This was going to be fun.


End file.
